


An AAside Horror Story: Starfall

by ANobleRose



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Horror, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleRose/pseuds/ANobleRose
Summary: AAside Saw AU. When the boys are on their way back from practice Ren decides to try & head home on his own, little does he know that he & his friends have been tracked down by the mysterious and murderous Jigsaw. Now trapped among college classmates, his bandmates & friends from other groups....will Ren be able to save everyone & himself? Read & find out!
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning: Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story is entirely fiction. Yes I am killing off a lot of characters but I am also using OC names/Ren’s unnamed classmates. I won't put last names so it sorta adds to the mystery.

It had been a long day for the boys of Argonavis when Ren had decided to go home and call it a night while his band mates Rio, Wataru, Banri & Yuuto decided to head out to have fun from the long day of rehearsing for their next concert. Before leaving the guys had asked him if he wanted a ride home since they were heading that way, but Ren thought since it was such a beautiful night that he would rather walk. While on his way home he kept getting the feeling of someone following him, but he just chalked it up to being tired. After a while the feeling kept getting stronger and he noticed that the same person behind him had been there since he had left Submariner. Panicking he began to briskly move he felt a strong sense of fear fill his emotions, but because he wasn't paying attention he ran right into a pole knocking himself unconscious.

" Ren? " A voice had been heard.

" Nanahoshi-san.... " Another shouted.

As he woke up he began to notice that he was in a dimly lit room. In front of him was a television. Suddenly a throbbing pain began to resonate through out his head and the events earlier that night came back to him.

" ...Where am I? " He asked rubbing the spot where he had hit the pole.

" We don't know. We woke up here just like you. “ 

Said a familiar voice causing Ren to attempt at turning to his left before a gasp escaped his lips. A light had illuminated across the room from him as he saw five people who looked like they had been chained to some kind of carousel looking ride. Suddenly the TV turned on. 

On the TV was a puppet.

" Hello Ren Nanahoshi. You and your friends have taken this band competition to an extreme. Making decisions and not caring about the consequences. Well today you will be learning that for every decision that you make there will be a price to pay. In front of you are four people, but only one of them may get off this carousel ride. Each time the ride stops if you should choose to let them live then place your hand in the device and push the button, but if you should choose to let them die then do nothing. Just be warned that the carousel won't stop till all four shots have been used. Who shall live or die? Make your choice. Let the games begin. “

Suddenly the carousel began to spin. Slowly it came to a stop on the first face revealing Misaki from the group Fujin Rizing; the green haired boy attempting to pull the chains off himself while panic filling his expression.

" Nanahoshi-san.... I don’t know what’s happening but please hel— " 

Before Ren could do anything the loud gunshot had rang through the room, the bullet piercing the boys chest & killing him upon impact. Ren’s eyes widened at what had happened in-front of him as his hands began to shake but before he could say anything or even mourn for the boy the carousel had began to spin once more. 

" You have to help me... I can't die like this. I have a family that loves me... “

An unfamiliar female voice had chimed out as a brunette was shown to Ren. He hadn’t a clue of who she was but another voice would shout after her.

"No you don't!" 

The other mysterious voice had yelled out.

" Your family can't stand you because you're such a bitch. That's why they never come to visit you on campus. "

Seconds later the gun fired, hitting the girl in the forehead and she was dead instantly. The next person to die was the blonde who had been yelling at the brunette. Ren’s body had been frozen by what he was witnessing, the horrors & gore that now plagued his memory. Then the carousel started up again: the only one left was Ryo Akebono from Gyroaxia. The machinery would stop, aiming the weapon towards the normally spaced out bassist who seemed just as frightened as Ren was.

" Nanahoshi...I don't know how I got in this....but holy fuck help. “

Quickly Ren would glance around only to see a box like device on a nearby wall with a note taped to it stating for a hand to be put inside to stop the machinery. After taking a deep breath, Ren would move to put his hand in the device and pushed in on the button inside. A short wave of pain would shoot through the blue haired vocalist’s arm as he felt a needle like rod shoot down stabbing him in the hand causing him to scream out in pain. The shotgun then tilted up before firing saving Ryo.

Ren would then turn, moving to hold his now bleeding hand as he focused his eyes on the dead bodies he had already seen as Ryo was able to leave the device he had been strapped to. Seconds later the TV turned back on showing the puppet who seemed to be laughing at the two.


	2. Blinded & Mute

" Good job, Ren. Now you are one step closer to your rehabilitation. Now follow your path on to the next lesson. “

The TV turned off and a hallway lit up behind it. In the next room what the two boys had seen before him just about them both burst into tears. It was Wataru & his brother Kenta, their arms & legs were chained up to the hole filled walls behind them but under them was a deep pit filled with needles. Ryo would glance around quickly trying to figure out what the room he & Ren were in contained before a tape recorder on a table next to a speakerphone started playing on it’s own. The sounds of the puppet they had seen earlier rang through the room.

" Greetings Ryo & Ren.... This room you have two of your closest friends & bandmates. One cannot see and the other cannot speak. They have 60 seconds to find the keys that will unlock their chains & grant them freedom before the spikes behind them go off piercing every major artery and organ in their bodies killing them instantly. You two must guide them..... Isn’t that fun? 

Let the games begin. "

The timer on the wall started ticking down before the two would start shouting through the speakerphone for their friends to hear their guidance.

“ Taru....There’s what looks like a box in the middle, carefully wade through. I don’t know if the keys are in there but please try! “ 

Ren would speak before the red head nodded, slowly dropping himself as far as he could without hurting himself on the chains that bound his body to the wall as the needles would begin pricking him in his legs while he tried moving towards the box. He tried kicking it towards himself as the clock was ticking faster & faster. 

" Come on Nii-san! You can do this! "

Kenta yelled towards his brother, trying to see what was happening. 

" We know you can do it! “

Even with the needles sticking in his hands, arms, and legs, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to find the key to save he & his brothers life. Ten seconds was all that was left when he finally found the key. Now all he had to do was get out of the pit. He ran over to Kenta trying to unlock his chains first, but as time slowly ticked down he couldn't get the in the lock. Suddenly these long thin spikes came pushing towards the red haired guitarist at an alarming speed, stabbing through his abdomen, stringing his guts like a skewer. The two outside would both cover their mouths in shock as their friend had been pierced through. Wataru’s eyes welled seeing his elder brothers death before him, unable to speak due to his already forcefully stitched up mouth, tears had began streaming from his eyes would look back towards Ren & Ryo. He then would look back at the lifeless body of Kenta as the chains released from his body, moving as quick as he could as a sob broke out through the stitches. 

“ ....Y...you weren’t supposed to go first....Nii-san..... Come...back..... I don’t....hate you. “ 

He would cry out, his voice carrying into the room with the other two before he took a deep breath and before the two could react, Wataru had pushed himself as fast as he could into the spike already through the guitarist only piercing into his chest deeply, uncaring that he would die from it. A thick ribbon of blood would splatter from his stitched up lips as he allowed himself to join his brother in the afterlife, his body going limp with his arms around the others body.

" I am so sorry....I’m so sorry.... FUCK! " 

Ryo’s words would escape quickly as emotions filled his expression, he felt sick from the image he had just seen before quickly turning to Ren almost apologetic, closing his eyes fast before he then walked out of the room & slumped down to the ground with his head in his knees. The vocalist would quickly follow the other, looking back at the scene before turning to comfort the other who had already started to break down in his hoodie. 

“ ....T..this isn’t the band trip we planned....I was supposed to be the one leaving this planet....not my friends.... “

Ren’s eyes would soften, he hadn’t really gotten to know anyone from Gyroaxia before besides the one or two times he spoke with Nayuta and Kenta. But the sight of the normally spaced out & cheerful bassist caused pain inside his chest as he quickly held a hand out to the other. 

“ ....Akebono-san.....We can’t give up. Let’s find the rest of our friends & do our best to get all of us out of here.... “

His voice would chime out with an attempt at gaining the others trust as Ryo would look up at him with melancholy & tear stained eyes only to nod slowly as if he was a child accepting that a goldfish had died. 

“ Yeah... I wanna go home....with everyone. “

He would say before starting to move with Ren into the next room.


	3. Shocking Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta’s POV for a moment.

In another side of the same building one Asahi Nayuta had just woken up, groggy & feeling like he had been asleep for awhile. Moving his hands a bit to feel around for a light switch he accidentally touches a remote device, turning on a set of televisions. Each one showing a different room but the one in the middle was an eerie video of a puppet sitting on a small tricycle before a voice would come through the speakers.

" Good evening Nayuta, I know you might be wondering where you & your friends might be..... Let me show you. " 

Then it switched one of the monitors over to the carousel trap showing Ren sticking his hand into the box, freeing Nayuta’s bandmate Ryo from the blood soaked deadly device.The tape would suddenly rewind, showing him Misaki’s death along with the two college girls that had been strapped to the machine. Showing him one-by-one as each person was brutally murdered, leaving Ryo as the remaining survivor.

" What is this place?! Let me out of here or I’ll— "

As he shouted he felt a heavy jolt of electricity surge through his body causing him to slump onto his back, arching it before he let out a pain filled yell, shaking & cursing towards the monitor as he heard the sounds of the puppets voice laughing.

“ ....What the **_fuck_** did you do to me?! “ 

Eyes had welled from the pain but he wasn’t going to show emotions towards whatever was keeping him & his friends trapped. 

“ Shocking isn’t it....You haven’t noticed the collar around your neck it seems, like the dog you are Asahi. Try to escape or use threatening words....and that collar will violently electrocute you to the point of either incapacitating you....or killing you. It’s your choice..... You have several tapes to watch.... Each showing your friends fates. Will you be able to handle it all? or will you try to escape & find yourself joining them in their graves. The choice is yours. “

After speaking the monitor with the puppet had turned black as Nayuta grit his teeth together lightly realizing he really had no option. 

He had to wait for his friends to find him...watching their deaths....or die himself. 


	4. Out of Your Control

Ren & Ryo walked into the next room and noticed that something was sitting in a chair. The lights flicked on and in the chair was Jun from Fantôme Iris with some kind of contraption on his head. On the wall beside him sat in a fetal position was Ryo’s bandmate & friend Reon chained to a thick pipe with handcuffs on both his wrists & ankles. After the door closed behind the boys a recording started playing.

" Hello! You have always helped your groups with their crazy schemes. Well today you are going to learn how not to help. The device that you are wearing is called The Death Mask. The key you are looking for is in the stomach of Misono-san here. In two minutes if you are unable to retrieve the key then the contraption will snap shut almost like a Venus fly trap. Will you have the strength to find the key to your survival? Then let the games begin. "

Jun would then stood up and began to walk towards Reon, putting on his chuuni act with a chaotic laugh escaping his lips with an attempt to swipe a hand at the blue haired guitarist. Ryo watched in horror as the goth attired male picked up a knife that had been on the ground next to Reon & began charging towards the chained up boy.

" Please we don't have to do this! “ 

Reon exclaims, keeping himself at a distance with an attempt at jumping backwards.

" But I want to live, I'm sorry Misono-san. I must survive..... and I -need- that key! “

He said as he swung forward with the knife and barley missing Reon, slicing into the raven haired guitarists left arm earning a hiss of pain coming from his mouth as he tried kicking the other away. Jun looked down at the blade in hand, noticing the blood as a shrill & psychotic laugh would come from him. 

“ Just like Felix would want..... **_Blood_** ! “

Ren & Ryo stood there and watched with a mix of horror and anger due to being unable to help either one of them. Both of the guys fought with the will to survive as Jun plunged the knife deeply into Reon’s lower abdomen causing blood to bubble up into the boys mouth & spill out before he kicked the other away. Ryo looked to his right and saw another tape player in which he would reach over and push the play button.

" This lesson and the next one are to teach you that you can't control everything. The result from this test can only come from the ones that are in the room. Now you can move on to your next lesson or stay here and watch the outcome of this test. “

A hallway to the left of the two lit up. 

" Good luck Reon. I hope you make it...I'm sorry I can't help. “

Ryo mumbles as he & Ren turned and left the area. In the next room the two saw a face they didn’t quite recognize. It was a young female, tied to a chair with four bars in front of her face, and blood dripping from her hands.

" Good afternoon Ms. Minato. For years you have used your looks to get whatever you wanted and not caring who you affect. Well today you are about to show me which do you care for more your looks or your life. The bars to retract allowing you to slip your hands out or you can just sit there and slowly bleed to death. Will your appearance be the death of you or will you be able to burn the mask of lies and finally show the world your will to survive? "

The second the recording stopped the bars in front of her began to glow red. She struggled to get out of the chair, but the razors under his wrists began to cut so deep that they began to bleed even more as the boys moved into the room. Their eyes widened at the scene but tried to be a decent person to help her even if they hadn’t known who she was.

" Some one help me! " She screamed before seeing the boys infront of her. She looked at the bars glowing red as the razors kept digging into her arms as he struggled. 

" Hey, whoever you both are, please! Help me! “

She said, looking afraid as Ren looked to see what they could do as she then leaned forward into the red hot bars. As her face made contact with them, she could feel pain shoot through out her body. The boys could hear she screamed in pain as skin began to sear off the bone. Pushing harder into the bars she felt the razors under her wrists begin to lower, but the harder she pushed the more the bars began to burn her face which caused more pain. She pushed more until finally the razors lowered enough to slip her hands out of the restraints but the blood loss caused her to drop out of the test and she was dead.

" What the fuck.... “

Ryo would say, eyes blinking at the lifeless body sat in the chair. The two looked at eachother & lowered their heads sadly as they moved onto the next area.


	5. Monitoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta’s POV again.

Nayuta kept himself sat in the spot he had been trapped in, eyes fixated on the monitor showing the crazed Fantôme Iris member & his own bandmate Reon who was heavily bleeding from his abdomen & trying to keep the fanged guitarist away from him as best that he could while being slashed at with the knife. 

“ Cmon Reon.....don’t die on me.....not you too..... “ 

The vocalist mumbled to himself, eyes weakly peering over at the monitor showing Kenta & Wataru’s lifeless entangled bodies and then over to the monitor showing Ren moving with Ryo to the next location. To say he wasn’t worried would be an understatement, he was terrified at what would happen to himself & even to his friends and bandmates. 

At that moment he heard a loud thud come from the monitor showing Reon & Jun. The blue haired boy had stumbled for a moment before looking towards the fanged boy, heavily coughing up blood & letting out cries of pain while Jun was laughing hysterically. The next sight caused nausea to hit Nayuta’s body as he watched the vampiric themed guitarist stab the already blood soaked knife into the others gut deeply. Reon’s mouth bubbled with crimson but that was cut off quick by a slashing motion through the boys bowels causing the guts inside to slowly spill out onto the ground below him along with the key to the others escape before he collapsed with them in a puddle. 

Nayuta’s eyes welled seeing the sight of Reon being slashed open, splattering to the floor with his own guts. 

“ .....R....Reon.... “

What Jun didn’t know was the timer on the mask that had been bolted around his head had timed out as soon as he got the key in his hands the next sight would make even the most toughest person tremble with fear as the vice like mask suddenly pulled back harshly, tearing the top half of Jun’s head in half like a venus flytrap would open it’s own mouth. 

The body had collapsed to the floor shortly after to join the other body. He was dead. The both of them were dead.

Nayuta’s stomach churned at the sight before he would hunch over the nearest bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach while tears filled his usually angry eyes. Eyes shutting closed, he would silently just curl himself in the corner as his eyes glued to where Ren & Ryo had been moving to. 

“ ....Don’t you two die too....please don’t... “


	6. Chained Up

Walking into the next room Ren & Ryo saw the figure and ran over as soon as the lights came on. Tied up in the middle of the room was Yuuto, another member of Ren’s band that had been stuck in this mess. Each limb had been chained up into a different direction with locks on each one. On the end of each chain was a machine.

" Good afternoon Yuuto. You have always been the leader of the team..... You and your friends have always come up with ways to get out of trouble & further your music path. Well tonight we are going to see just how smart you two really are. To unlock each combination you must figure out a four digit code. One digit will be placed into each lock for you to escape. In five minutes if the locks are not removed your limbs will be pulled clear off. Can the friendship of two people unlock the freedom of one or will it be the cause of someone's life? "

Suddenly the machines turned on and the clock behind Yuuto started ticking down to zero.

" First...what the heck is going on? Second....I where is everyone? R-Ren? Ryo-san?! " He asked.

" I don't know because we always figured things together. “ Ren would call out, looking at the combinations on the chains.

" Exactly, so there must be something between us that we can use to figure this out. What four numbers do we know that can unlock these chains? “

" Birthdays, the year the band started, ages, I can't think right now. “

Ren said trying to rack his brain for the combination. Suddenly the chains began to tighten a little causing Yuuto to cry out in pain. Ryo looked up and seen he had four minutes left.

" Try each of your birthdays? " He suggested before Ren would nod, inputing his own birthday first.

" ....It’s not working! “ He exclaimed putting in Yuuto’s Birthday next, but nothing happened. Then he tried Wataru’s, Rio’s & even Banri’s, but still nothing happened.

" Okay try the year that the band started. " 

Yuuto asked as the chains tightened a little more causing a light popping sound to be heard from his bones.

Ren then tried the year their band had been put together, but still nothing happened. 

" They're not working! I don’t know what to do! “ 

He had began panicking, afraid he was going to lose another friend. Yuuto’s voice cried out due to the pain he was feeling before shouting.

" Ren...please just calm down. We’re never going to get through this, if you start to panic okay. “ 

Ren nodded once, wiping his eyes & clearing his mind and wondering how Yuuto can stay so calm even when put face-to-face with death. Looking up Ryo saw that they only had two minutes left on the clock. The chains tighten a little bit more and he could begin to hear the bones in Yuuto’s body begin to break as they were being torn apart.

" I've got it! " Yuuto’s voice abruptly yells out towards the two. 

“ Ren, try our ages of all four us. I think it has something to deal with the whole band because we are always trying to get the four of us out trouble. “ 

he would explain before Ren had began putting in the four numbers in each representing the ages of him, Rio, Wataru & Banri. Finally the chains began to unlock one by one releasing Yuuto, just as the chains yanked back to the machines.

" I knew we could figure this out! " 

He says, dropping out onto the ground. His body was in agony due to the pulling but he would drop down onto the floor with a light thud.

" We? You were the one who figured out this trap. " 

Ren retorted in worry as he rushed over to his friend as he would wrap his arms around Yuuto for a moment. The guitarists voice would then question while he glanced at the vocalist.

“ Hey you haven't perhaps seen the others in this did you? "

Thats when Ren’s eyes teared up remembering what had happened to Wataru & that both Rio and Banri were missing. 

" What's wrong Ren? " Yuuto asked as the vocalist began to cry softly.

" I had found Wataru but he was stuck in another of these devices but with his brother...I tried my best to save him.... Please don't be mad at me, I really tried to help him. “

Ren whimpered out still looking at the ground. Suddenly Yuuto engulfed the bluenette in a tighter hug, trying to soothe him. Looking over to see Ryo fidgeting with his hands nervously he would nod & look back towards Ren. 

" Look I can never be mad with you ok. I know you tried your best with trying to get people out of this. I know that you wouldn't willingly let anyone die. Beside I am mad, but not with you. It's at the **bastard that's putting us through this hell!** " 

He yelled upward hoping whoever had trapped them all would hear them.

" Thank you. I really needed that. I just hope everyone else feels the same. " 

Ren mentions as he wiped his eyes, sniffling before the recording started playing once more causing the three to jump.

" Congratulations boys, but now you three must move on to the next lesson of your rehabilitation. “ 

The recording said as another hallway lit up. They would quickly turn, starting to walk down the hallway. 

" Yuuto, let’s go find Rio and see if you can help him or see if we can find Banri...please. “

He mentioned before the two headed the other way with the bassist. Following the arrows to the next room, Ren began to get a glimpse of hope because he had helped to save one of his friends despite Wataru’s sacrifice.


	7. Test of Trust

As the three approached the door they had noticed that there was writing on it. As he came closer the words said " Test of Trust " the two opened the door only to see a window with a phone next to it and a tape player. They walked over, pushing the button to play it.

" The next lesson ahead consists of two more friends of yours Kanata & Haruka Nijou....Today you must choose to work together & save eachother. Infront of both of you is a device we have chained your arms to with a spinning chainsaw blade in the middle of the room. Fail to work together in the amount of time ...and you will be quickly pulled into the blade, slicing you in half. Will you be able to trust your brother and work with him? or will you both perish together. "

The lights flicked on in the other room and Ryo saw the green haired brother; Kanata on one side of the room and another boy but with blue hair; Haruka on the other. Ren looked down and saw that they were at least 15 ft off the ground ontop of the sharp blades in the middle of the room. The chains on their wrists would soon lock in, starting to slowly pull the two from where they were towards the middle. 

" Hello! Anybody? " Kanata asked, moving his hands in the air.

" Nanahoshi-san!! Goryo-san!! Akebono-senpai! " Haruka shouted when he noticed Ren & Ryo in the room next to them.

Ren would pick up the phone beside the wall, starting to speak into it nervously. 

" Nijou-san’s, try to keep your ankles grounded! The wooden beams under you don’t look sturdy! You can do this! Please work together! " 

he says with words hoping to encourage the two who usually didn’t get along to put their differences aside for a moment.

" Kanata...for once, can you trust me with this. We only have a little less than 3 minutes right now ok" 

He said while Kanata had sunk to his knees, making himself heavier for the chains while shaking with fear.

" Nii-san.... " they said.

" We need to find something to unlock these chains, work together with Nanahoshi & Akebono-san. " 

Kanata would then speak, trying to pull himself back before looking up at the two in the other room.

The chains had started to pull once more causing Haruka to accidentally slip with a leg hanging off the edge before he would catch himself halfway pulled himself back up. Kanata gasped with fear of losing the other before looking up at the clock and noticed they had about 2 minutes left. Coming up to the middle of the room. 

Ren would then speak into the phone again. 

“ Nijou-san! Kanata! There’s what looks like two keys under the machine with the blades in the middle.... try to have one of you grab them... Then toss one of the keys to the other. Hurry! “

Kanata breathed in for a second, thinking of how he could try & grab the keys before positioning himself so the chains would wrap around the beam under him as he slowly hung upside down & maneuvered his way to the middle. Making an attempt at grabbing the key he would then maneuver himself back up onto the beam & begin trying to unlock his chains.

Once it was off he then threw the other key to Haruka but as she went to grab it it bounced off his fingers and fell to the ground below. Panic filled the boy as he attempted to keep himself pulled back as much as he could now that his way of escape had been blocked off by the unfortunate string of fate. As the clock ticked down Kanata began to apologize for everything he had done and said to his brother as the clock would reach zero. 

Gears would suddenly begin pulling faster, faster. Pulling the boy to the middle as his voice would cry out for Ren & Ryo to try and help him as the two began looking around the other room to try and turn off the device but they were too late. 

Haruka’s body had been pulled closer, sounds of flesh quickly being torn into & shouts of pain would fill the room. Haruka’s lower half had been pierced by the chainsaw like blade vertically before it began sawing upwards, slicing deeply up to Haruka’s chest until the boys body slumped down onto it, splattering blood onto Kanata who had run over to try and stop the machine himself. 

The three in the other room quickly would cover their eyes due to the horrific way the younger boy had met his end. 

“ ...H-Haruka....Haruka.... please.... Haruka.... I’m sorry I wasn’t a good brother to you.... Please come back. “

He shouted towards the lifeless body of his twin before the sound of the puppets voice would sound off again. 

“ Congratulations Kanata, you are the surviving twin...Now you must go with Goryo to move on with him to your next tests & say goodbye to Nanahoshi & Akebono for now. “

The seaweed haired boy would then slowly head up to meet with the three, eyes showing his completely broken spirit as the door opened up to the next area before Ren & Ryo would start moving ahead. Yuuto’s eyes would soften at the sight of the twin before moving to comfort him. 

“ Nijiou-san...I’m so sorry. Let’s do our best to help out our friends & cheer on Ryo and Ren....Okay? “

His voice would soften before Kanata’s head nodded as he began heading towards the door. 

“ Try not to lag behind or I end up not letting you keep up. My friends matter to me more than yours do.... Remember that. “

Kanata’s words were cold as Yuuto would nervously start moving with him onto the next area.


	8. Hot & Cold pt: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto’s POV

The next room Yuuto & Kanata would walk into would have another huge window in front of him with a tape recorder beside it. Without hesitation Yuuto walked over and pushed the play button.

" Good evening Goryo so far you have learned a lot not only about yourself, but your friends too. You have learned how let things happen for themselves, or how to actually help someone. In the rooms in front of you are your friends Rio & Reiji. One is in a room that will slowly decrease in temperature, eventually causing him to freeze to death. The other however is in a room that will slowly increase in temperature eventually causing him to be cooked from the inside out. In order to be able to save them you must push the button in front of you, which will momentarily cause the temperatures to switch, but you can only do this so many times. If either of the two's body temperature drops below 90' or rise above 103' before 3 minutes are up, then their rooms will begin to rise to their extreme temperature slowly killing them. Will these two lives come to an end tonight or will you be able to figure out how to opposites can finally work together? "

The two would look at eachother but before Yuuto would be able to say anything Kanata had headed inside the room Reiji had been in.

Once the tape had ended the lights in the other rooms turned on. In one room sat Rio Kikiyo and in the other, stood Reiji Karasuma with chains on his arms and legs connecting him to the ground. Yuuto looked down at the button and noticed two smaller screens on both sides of it. On the left was Rio’s at 98.6° and on the right was Reiji’s also at 98.6°. Kanata looked up and saw that the clock above had started counting down. In Rio’s room everything started to glow red slowly increasing the room's temperature. He began to struggle trying to free himself from the chair, but with not luck. Looking around he noticed heaters and sun lamps surrounded him & he could feel flames shoot up from behind himself as well. 

" HEY! Somebody get me out of here! “

Yuuto had gasped seeing what had started to go on in the room containing his bandmate & friend before he started pushing the button outside of Rio’s prison. 

“ Don’t worry Rio I’ll get you out of there!! “

He began to shout as the keyboardist struggled even more. As he felt the heat rise some more she began to notice that his arms and legs were beginning to turn a dark red. Then all of a sudden the heaters and sun lamps stopped and he began to feel a cool breeze across his neck, arms and legs. Looking over he saw it was Yuuto in the other room, eyes welled up & trying to keep the other alive. 

But just as quickly as it started the breeze was gone and the heat returned, Yuuto desperately trying to keep pressing the button to keep the cool air on Rio as much as he could. As the temperature began to increase more by the second he noticed his skin turning darker shades of red once more. He couldn't help but scream from the agony of the burning sensation. Then he began to feel the flames grow higher around him, the heat getting to the point to where he was having second degree burns. 

But once again he felt the cool breeze on his body, catching his breath in relief as he noticed Yuuto looked like he was starting to panic. 

“ Fuck....FUCK why is the button not working anymore! Rio! I’m gonna get you out of there! I promise! “ 

By now two minutes had been up and he already had burns all over his arms, and legs. Feeling the flames practically kiss his skin & char at it causing him to heavily breathe, head hanging. The pain became too unbearable to stand he began to black out and started loosing feeling in his body. The last thing he had seen before completely passing out was the flames filling the entire room, completely covering him. 

By the time the flames finally died down, Yuuto had already begun sobbing at the sight of the friend he couldn’t save. The sight of the body; burned to the core leaving nothing but bones and the remains of what was left. It broke Yuuto instantly as he slammed his hand against the wall before looking back to check on Kanata for a moment. 


	9. Hot & Cold pt: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanata’s POV

Reiji woke up to find himself in a room that was ice cold. Looking around he saw four poles with sprayers on each one and a pole above him with three sprayers on it too. Struggling to move he noticed his movements was limited because of his arms & legs were chained to the ground. As the room began to drop in temperature his body began to lose heat. So to make up for it he began to shiver. 

All of a sudden he began to feel some warmth. Glancing over he saw it was Kanata over at the same button like Yuuto had been trying to use to save Rio from his burning fate. But as he got used to the warmth once again, the cold came right back. Then the sprayers around him had turned on & he became drenched in water. As the room became colder he could feel the water on his skin begin to freeze, some spots on his skin starting to turn blue due to hypothermia. Struggling to keep moving he began to lose muscle function from the cold while also watching his bandmate struggling to keep his button pressing from hitting it’s limit. 

From the room next to him all he could hear were screams and shouts for help, but he couldn't reply back from shivering so badly. 

Kanata’s eyes were practically glued to the other until he felt something snap within him....and he decided to stop pressing the button, glancing over with an emotionless look upon his face. 

“ ....K...Kanata...Why are you....s...stopping?! “

Just like before the heat returned and quickly went away. With two minutes up he began to slowly lose conscience, beginning to pass out from ice starting to form around his body as he watched Kanata walk himself away, meeting with Yuuto who looked at him like he was insane. The last thing he had seen....was his bandmate swing an arm, punching the other guitarist in the face before walking right out of the room as he froze to death. 


	10. Scale of Fate pt: 1

As Ren & Ryo headed themselves down the hallway hoping that this horrible nightmare was finally over. It took every ounce of energy that he had to keep moving and not to stop. The events of that night had completely drained them emotionally, physically, and mentally. Walking up to the door Ren pushed it open & had saw two more bodies. Standing in two clear boxes that were hanging from the ceiling was Fuuta from Fujin Rizing & on the other was Miyuki from Ryo’s group who were both blindfolded. In the center of the room were two medal handles and two feet holders.

" Miyuki! “ Ryo shouted as he ran up to them.

" What's going on? Why are we here? Ryo is that you? " 

The blonde drummer had asked frantically.

" Are you both here to save us? “ Fuuta had asked, unable to know who the voices were.

" Look everything will be ok. There is something that I have to do save you both. "

He said before looking around with Ren who noticed a television. As the two walked up to it the TV turned on the Puppet was shown & had begun speaking.

" Good Evening boys as you have noticed two more of your friends have been included into your tests for your rehabilitations. We are about to see just how much you love them and how much you are will to sacrifice for them. In the center of the room are two chains, attach them to your feet and grab the two handles. Then your test will begin. You must hold onto the cages for 60 seconds and if you fail to complete the test, then the two cages will fall into the vats of acid below and kill them. Can you prove that you're willing to sacrifice everything for people you care for or are you going to let them die? “

" WHAT! He can't do this to us. “

Miyuki yelled, trying to move himself so he could take off his blindfold. Ryo looked at Ren & then walked over, attaching the chains to his feet and grabbed the handles.

" Nanahoshi-san....I got enough strength to do this. You try and go ahead & save the rest of your friends, please! " the bassist shouted towards him causing Ren to be taken aback by the usually relaxed boys words. 

" Akebono-san! I can't afford to lose more people. Let me help you! “

Ren shouted back as he moved to assist Ryo with grabbing the handles. As soon as his hand touched the handles, the mechanisms in the cages released & the two vats of acid sprung up from the floor directly underneath the cages, opening up to reveal the bubbling and burning liquid below.

Holding onto the handles the two struggled to keep their grip up.


	11. Finding Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto’s POV

Walking into another room & holding his cheek from the bassist punching him Yuuto had found Yamato from Fujin Rizing & Tomoru from Fantôme Iris sitting in a corner messing with one of the machines that they had been previously attached too. Running over, Yuuto had waved a friendly hand towards the two. 

" Hey, are you both okay? You can join up with us if you’re looking for a way out! I’m Yuuto & this is Kanata— " 

He said as they both glanced at him.

" So what are you doing exactly? " 

Kanata had asked, arms folding over his chest.

" Well I was sitting here looking at these machines & who ever created these had to have some type of degree in engineering because this is some crazy work. " 

Yamato had said as he opened up the machine again, showing the inside to the boys. Looking inside the machine all Yuuto could see all the gears & chains inside showing the intricate work of who ever had made it.

" Good god that’s a lot of weird mechanisms. Let’s keep moving & prevent others from dealing with that same fate, alright? "

He mentioned, pointing to the doorway before the two would join Yuuto in the next room as he noticed Tomoru had been limping slightly

" Are you able to walk? " he asked with concern in his voice.

" Yeah it may take me a moment to get my stability back though. I was saved by Yamato-san over here.... The fate of my fellow bandmate.... It’s painful. " He mused, leaning on the wall a bit before continuing to speak. 

“ Koharu.... didn’t make it.... and Tsubaki-san’s friend Kohei joined him.... “ All three guys then walked out of the room and down the hallway and into another room where they found the bodies of Aoi, Daimon, Banri & Tadaomi strung up like they had been in the same unfortunate tests as the rest of them, their bodies looking like they had been cut up by chainsaws. Looking up and seeing his own friend among the dead bodies caused Yuuto to drop down onto his knees, grabbing his stomach before ending up emptying it’s contents due to the organs, the blood splattered throughout the room, the sights he was seeing & the thoughts of what they went through. Yamato glanced around only to see the body of a woman from their literature class hanging in the middle of the room by their arms.

“ I...I can’t do this anymore..... “

Yuuto’s words escaped before Tomoru would place an arm around the brunette trying to comfort him as the group heard a loud clang & the wall next to them would open up, showing what was happening with Ryo & Ren in the other room.


	12. Scales of Fate pt: 2

Looking up at the clock Ryo & Ren had 40 seconds left. The cages had already started lowering, pulling up on the two causing them to scream as Ryo’s shoulders started to dislocate.

" Ryo...you can do this ok I believe in you! “ 

Miyuki would shout as his blindfold had fallen off, noticing the bassist’s arms were starting to get pulled out of their sockets the fear kicked in before he noticed the vats of acid below.

" Ryo?! What the fuck is this place?! “

Readjusting his grip, Ryo felt the chains start to dig into his skin causing him to bleed. The cages began to lower again pulling on him & Ren. He would push his thighs up against the wall in-front of them but he was afraid to let go of the handles. With twenty seconds left Ryo felt his grip start to loosen from the pressure of being pulled on. With ten seconds left he & Ren fought with every thing that he had to not let go.

Yuuto and the group he was with made their way down another hallway to find themselves trying to get where Ren & Ryo were when they heard the vocalist cry out in severe pain. 

" That's Ren! “ The brunette shouted before they all took off down the hallway to the room where the screaming came from minus Kanata who had disappeared from the area.

Ren & Ryo had hung there holding onto the handles as the seconds ticked down. With five seconds left the cages pulled down once more and the two would suddenly begin slipping in and out of unconsciousness feeling like their bodies had been torn apart. Then the doors behind him opened up and he could hear voices that he had recognized and realized that it was his friends. Hearing his name being called, Ryo & Ren felt their eyes start to droop, their breathing slowing down as the both of them passed out, dropped to the ground next to the machine. The voices of Yuuto & the others would shout behind him while the voices of Fuuta and Miyuki grew louder when the cages dropped down into the acid below, killing them both instantly. Ren’s hand was still on the right handle causing him to be pulled towards the edge before Yuuto would grab the back of him, helping him up as he would slowly black out of consciousness.


	13. Shocking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta’s POV again

Away in the other room Nayuta’s eyes were practically stinging from the amount of tears he had, watching his bandmates die one by one in the most gruesome ways. It was definitely taking a toll on his mind as he would close his eyes, seeing the images forced to be shown to him repeatedly. Softly his voice would erupt in the room, his head leaning against his knees that had been pulled up. A voice had been heard through the one television, a young child like feminine but familiar voice as Nayuta would look up again. 

“ Ah....haha....Asahi nii-san....the great Nayuta-chan.... It’s play time. “

The voice had chimed before he heard what sounded like the door opening as two figures would step into the room. One had a pig mask on & the other just had the same kind of mask as the puppet that had been torturing them all. They were coming closer as the vocalist would make an attempt at keeping himself away when he would suddenly feel a surge through his body causing him to cry out in pain, forgetting he had the shock collar around his neck. 

“ Oh no nii-san....You don’t get to escape, it’s time for the grand finale Nayu nii-chan! You’re gonna take a little trip to the toy box now~ “

The child like voice would chime before the masked figure would grip Nayuta by his throat, holding him against the wall, holding him for a few seconds with a glint of satisfaction when they started hearing the other choking, gasping for breath when all of a sudden. The child’s voice giggling from where they were standing as they would step over to the vocalist, dropping their hood to reveal it was the vocalist of Espilon Phi, Shuu Ujigawa who was behind everything all along. Nayuta’s eyes filled with rage seeing the evil little child in his presence. 

“ You?! YOU DID THIS?! YOU EVIL LITTLE BRAT I’LL— “

Before Nayuta could shout further Shuu’s sadistic smile had turned into a glare while he pointed towards the pig masked one. Suddenly the figure smashed their fist harshly into Nayuta’s ribs, his eyes widening, blood splattering from his lips & blacking out as fast as he could react. The figure had knocked the vocalist out with one hook causing him to drop onto the ground with a thud. A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth due to the impact before the figure, his eyes open but dimmed & his breathing was faint while the figure would pick him back up again, hoisting him up onto their shoulder only to leave the room with him. Their hood dropped only to reveal green seaweed like hair in the nearby mirror before the hood flooped back up & they carried Nayuta’s unconscious body out of the room. 

“ Time to see the others, Asahi nii-san~ “

The boys voice would chime while following them both out of the room with a shrill laughter following behind. 


End file.
